For the Greater Good
by Silver Darkness Star
Summary: Pixal is the daughter of the famous Cyrus Borg, a brilliant hacker with amazing intellect. Zane is an out-for-hire assassin, known for his calm precision and icy accuracy. Also, they can't stand each other. But when Borg Tower is compromised, the main power source to all of Ninjago, they must put aside their differences and work together to stop the newest threat - can they do it?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

"This is all your fault." She snapped, as they pressed their backs against the door in an attempt to keep it standing. "If you had just stuck to the plan-"

"Then we would've been caught much sooner." He interrupted.

The banging on the door grew more restless, extra force being used to try and knock it down.

"Our objective was to not be seen by anybody. To be out of here as quickly as possible, and not leave a trace. And now look! Because of your idiocy, we're going to be captured."

The man opened his mouth to argue, but shut it again as the pounding behind them increased.

"Ready?" The two of them froze. They looked at each other, both wearing the same expression: _you didn't say that, did you?_

The hammering stopped. They tensed, preparing for the worst.

"Ready." Another voice responded. With a deafening crash, the door toppled, leaving the pair to barely dodge the falling hunk of metal. Guards flooded into the room, and the woman fixed her counterpart a familiar look.

Why did I have to be stuck with you, her face seemed to say. I should've just gone by myself.

The man barely had time to roll his eyes before the security went for them.

* * *

Michael Smith was possibly the most normal seeming person in the whole of Ninjago. He basically woke up, ate, went to work, ate again and slept. He had no wife or kids, except a cat. Simple, average.

And that was exactly how he wanted it to be.

No one would ever expect lonely ol' Michael to be capable of illegal things. He was just another average joe, trying to live his life in peace with his stupid cat. The innocent bystander, if you will.

Except for the whole 'running Ninjago's biggest underground gambling scheme ever to be witnessed' thing.

Michael Smith was the most ordinary and yet the most powerful person in Ninjago. With hoards of money hidden away in private accounts, hardly anyone knew of Mike's alter ego, the owner of a vast monopoly which if the cops ever found out about, could get him jailed for life.

Michael kept his two lives seperate, with the precision and carefulness of someone who had been doing this for far too long.

But what did Michael even spend his ever growing fortune on? It was a good question, and many who investigated the Michael Smith case had been baffled by this very query.

Michael had had a plan. Secretly, he'd accquired this cash to buy large amounts of stock, which he intended to use (and did) to initiate the hostile takeover of several large businesses. One. At. A time.

Yes everyone, Michael was planning to take over the world. Albeit the world of business, but the world none the less. It could've been...catastrophic.

Maybe that was why Zane had been hired to take him out.

* * *

 **AN: Whale whale whale, look who's back.**

 **So, a Pixane AU! I had this idea for ages but no idea how to get it started. Warnin' ya now, Pixal will be a little bit OOC. Okay, maybe a lot OOC. Sorry. I just was looking over season three and wondered what I could do with her character. Also, a** **bout the term, 'hostile takeover (using stock)'. It mightn't be entirely correct, mainly cos I only googled it like a few minutes before and hate business class. So so much.**

 **Anyways, expect another update soon, and review please!**

 **-Silver XD**


	2. Chapter 2

In Ninjago City, many skyscrapers loomed. The most noticeable of these buildings being Borg Tower, owned by its name sake Cyrus Borg. The man was a fantastical inventor, having modernised the city with his innovative designs. Cyrus had made Ninjago City the most technologically advanced and economically efficient in the entire country. He and his daughter lived within the previously mentioned tallest building, the Borg logo lighting up the top floor like a massive beacon.

Many had wondered why Borg had chosen that exact place to build his tower, some saying it was because the building was in the exact centre of the metropolis, and that Borg wanted to be the...wait for it... CENTRE of attention. Punny.

Others, however, believed the tower was out there for more... poetic reasons. That long ago, a great evil was defeated in that very spot by a worthy hero. That Borg's building choice was him, "Wanting to triumph over the darkness." There was many, too many conspiracy blogs about it. Including one saying that Borg would cause the robot uprising. Due to most conspiracies online being like that, no one took them seriously. Except for one.

Three years ago, woman under the pseudonym **TheBlueprintBlunder** wrote an article on a controversial claim she was making about the near-royal Cyrus Borg and his daughter, Pixal. One thread of the theory spoke of Borg collaborating professionally with another Technical Genius, building his prized invention, the Hover Car. Energy Efficient and good for the environment, it was on its way to making Ninjago a better place. But apparently, Borg betrayed his co worker, claiming the ideas and the finished product to himself. Another thread said Cyrus just nabbed the blueprints from another scientist and hadn't even created the idea himself.

This theory went viral in a matter of _days_. It wasn't long before Borg himself was being questioned, though he denied all queries and accusations, fuelling people's suspicions of him even more. He was all set to be interrogated on a popular talk show, when he made a new announcement.

The whole of city seemed to gather in the main square as Borg, in his simple yet powerful wheelchair, wheeled up to the podium. His short speech changed Ninjago in terms of energy forever.

"There is many a theory about the credibility of my daughter and I, and also our inventions," Borg began.

"But today, I am here to address the honourable people of this city, and to ease your doubts of us and our ways to improve Ninjago. An idea that we have had in the works for a while will finally be coming into action, and it is a great joy for me to announce that the Borg Tower is not just a building. It is a place of scientific advancement! Of achievements! Of a greater living community! And now-" The inventor pressed a button on the podium.

"-A place of power!"

Above his head, the Borg logo illuminated the evening sky. But instead of the normal tower words Borg Industries, it now read Borg Electrical Industries. Gasps of surprise and confusion went through the crowds, and Cyrus continued speaking.

"Welcom to the future of electric power, which is now the primary function of the Borg Tower! This means good news for all. Higher employment rates, stronger electricity, this Station can power an entire district of Ninjago! I have complete faith in the project, along with a team of expert scientists, and I will promise all citizens with utmost sincerity that Ninjago will be greater than it has ever been!"

On that note, the huge audience seemed to share the technologist's vigour, and he was greeted with thunderous applause. After the project began revolutionising the city (as the hover cars had once before), people forgot about the famous conspiracy. People trusted the man to the absolute.

And maybe, that was why it all went terribly wrong…

* * *

 **A/N: While I would love to give y'all a valid excuse as to why I pulled a vanishing act, it's a pretty pathetic answer. School, Jack (he's my best friend), typical teenager crap. Also, I perform piano, sing, and act, so that has my schedule pretty full. However, I feel kinda bad, so over the next few days I will be writing pretty much non stop. Expect the next chapter of this to be updated in three days, five at the most. Also, I'll be doing a New Years one shot, the start of a new story (or two) anndd, I might write a fluffy one shot of a non canon couple (I'm open to requests) for some experimentation. Sooo...yeah. Sorry for my lack of updates again, please review, and peace out guys!**

 **-Silver XD**

 **(If I don't update my iPads prolly broken so sorry bout that :) )**


End file.
